The present invention relates to a safety assembly for containers and conduits for combustible fluids.
The present invention relates in particular to a cap, usable for containers of alcohol and other combustible fluids, and adapted to protect the user from back fires.
As is known, pouring or spraying combustible liquid onto an open flame is very dangerous because of the possible back fire, which causes the ignition of the fuel contained in the container or conduit.
A typical case is the dangerous habit of pouring alcohol from the bottle directly onto a barbecue, an operation that has caused many severe accidents.
FR371699 discloses a safety device applicable to a gas tank for preventing the onset of fire or explosions.
FR446907 discloses a stopper for bottles and other vessels and adapted to prevent fire from entering the vessel.